1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a programmable apparatus and method for programming a programmable device, more particularly to a programmable apparatus and method for programming a programmable device, wherein a programming device supplies input power to the programmable device during programming of the latter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a circuit board is provided with a plurality of programmable devices, such as electrically erasable programmable read only memories (EEPROM), field programmable gate arrays (FPGA), programmable logic arrays (PLA), flash memories, etc., for storing specific data or executing specific function. Prior to assembling the programmable devices to the circuit board, a programming device programs the programmable devices so as to store specific data therein.
For example, the programming device can be used to program BIOS data to a flash memory. Then, the flash memory is assembled to a circuit board. When the BIOS data stored in the flash memory needs to be rewritten after assembly of the flash memory on the circuit board, there are first and second ways available to rewrite the BIOS data:
1. The flash memory can be detached from the circuit board. Then, a programming device is utilized to program the flash device.
2. When the flash memory cannot be detached from the circuit board, a computer can be utilized to rewrite BIOS data to the flash memory.
However, in the first way, to facilitate detachment of the flash memory from the circuit board, a socket, which is mounted on the circuit board, is necessary for the flash memory, thereby resulting in increased costs. Furthermore, in the second way, the circuit board needs to be implemented with a plurality of computer components, such as a CPU and a display card, and to be coupled electrically to a plurality of peripheral components, such as a hard disk and a power supply. Only then can the computer be set up so as to program the flash memory. It takes a lot of time to set up the computer, thereby resulting in a relatively long programming time and relatively high costs.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a programmable apparatus and method for programming a programmable device, wherein a programming device supplies input power to the programmable device during programming of the latter.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a programmable apparatus is adapted to be programmed by a programming device, and comprises:
a circuit board having first and second nodes, and an input power port coupled electrically to the first node for receiving input power, the second node being adapted to be coupled electrically and selectively to the programming device;
a programmable device mounted on the circuit board and having an input power terminal coupled electrically to the second node;
an electronic component unit mounted on the circuit board and coupled electrically to the first node; and
a switch mounted on the circuit board and interconnecting the first and second nodes, the switch being operable between a closed state, wherein the programmable device and the electronic component unit receive the input power via the input power port, and an opened state, wherein the programmable device is disconnected from the input power port such that the programming device can be coupled to the second node for supplying input power to the input power terminal when programming the programmable device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is adapted for programming a programmable device mounted on a circuit board and having an input power terminal. The circuit board has a first node, a second node coupled electrically to the input power terminal, a switch for connecting the first and second nodes, and an input power port coupled electrically to the first node for receiving input power. The method comprises the steps of:
allowing the switch to disconnect the connection between the first and second nodes such that the programmable device is disconnected from the input power port when programming the programmable device; and
providing a programming device that is coupled to the second node for supplying input power to the input power terminal when programming the programmable device.